Slip
Slip is an elderly black cat with gold eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the The Mystic Colony. Personality Slip is a friendly cat who often calls the player “kitten.” They will share battle tips with trusted cats and may discuss border skirmishes. Den Slip’s den is by the north town entrance, with a willow tree nearby. The interior is dim and cannot be seen past the entrance. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den, stand by town swamp. 2 PM - Stand south of town swamp. 6 PM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “You're a strange-looking one. Where are you from?/ I don't think I've met you before. My name is Slip./ Be seeing you around.” *: ''- Slip, Intro'' * “Don't you have better things to do?” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Do you need me to catch your prey for you, kitten?” *: ''- One star'' * “Greetings kitten. Where are you off to?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Hello kitten. It's nice to see you today.” *: ''- Three stars'' * “How are you doing (Name)? Stay safe!” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name), it’s good to see you!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “TBA” *: ''- Dating (White/Blue)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Dating (Green/Yellow)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Dating (Red)'' |-|General Dialogue= * “I've really enjoyed having your company lately, kitten. I look forward to our conversations./ You're one of the only kittens that'll give an old cat like me a piece of your day, and I respect that.” *: ''- Slip'' * “Some cats talk about wandering the world. Me? I like my life as it is./ I don't need anything more than the wetland to keep me company.” *: ''- Slip'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“Say can you think of a use for a (Item)? I happen to have an extra. It's yours now, kitten.”'' *: ''- Slip Gift'' *''“Don't worry about that gift I gave you. It was nothing, really. I just happened to have an extra, that's all.”'' *: ''- Slip, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''“I remember coming to the Spring Festival as a kitten. So much of it is still the same as I remember it!”'' *: ''- Slip, Spring'' *''“Traveling is for younger cats, but I always try to catch the festivals. They're too enjoyable to miss.”'' *: ''- Slip, Summer'' *''“Autumn is a lovely time for a celebration. Not too hot and not too cold!”'' *: ''- Slip, Autumn'' *''“One more year goes by... I hope it was a good one for everybody!”'' *: ''- Slip, Winter'' *''“Go easy on an old cat, won’t you?”'' *: - Game Rival *''“It's nice to be paired with such a capable young cat like yourself. We can do this!”'' *: - Game Teammate |-|Outside Colony= * “I don't usually talk to cats from the other colonies, but I'll make an exception for you. You seem alright, kitten.” *: ''- Slip'' * “I join the Mystic Colony’s border skirmishes pretty often. If we ever meet on the battlefield, don’t take it personally.” *: ''- Slip'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Slip liked battling in their youth and still does. * Slip is one of eight Custom Cats, created by a Kickstarter backer. Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Residents Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:NPCs